Whimsical Dreams
by GlibLittleActor
Summary: Set post Season 2. Life continues for Max, Alec and all their comrades. New foes will enter their lives, while old enemies and family return. Despite their best efforts, Max and Alec find themselves drawn together.
1. New Allies

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Dark Angel.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ One of my all-time favourite shows and my first Dark Angel fic. I hope you enjoy it! (Horizontal Lines indicate new scene or point of view)

I want to thank **aflightoffancy** for beta reading this chapter. As a total newbie to writing, it was an awesome start to my year when you agreed to look at my stuff. I love your Dark Angel stories and your style of writing. You make it look so easy :D

I know it must be time consuming for you, so I can't express enough how much I appreciate all the help. Your suggestions and explanations about writing have been invaluable. I look forward to reading more of your stories.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – New Allies**

Sleep was no longer an option for Max, the nightmare she feared most was now her reality – exposure. While she had dreamt of this moment and hoped for acceptance, the reality White had created was terrifying. How were they going to get out of this one? She'd been in some tight situations since Lydecker entered her life again, but nothing like this. The night of the Jam Pony escape her speech had rallied fellow Transgenics to stay and fight for their freedom, but how were they going to do that? What would freedom look like? Was it even possible?

Raising their flag had signalled an intent to stay put, inciting the media circus outside of Terminal City. Sector police stood by the gates as guards. Max wasn't sure who they were trying to protect, the Transgenics or Humans.

Sitting atop the Space Needle thinking about last week's events, Max sighed, recalling one of the many news broadcasts. Angry protesters carried signs and shouted into the camera, demanding, "What is the government planning to do? These mutants are roaming all over Seattle. More of them are coming."

As the sun rose, she walked back down to her Ninja, ready for another day plagued by uncertainty.

* * *

 _ **FLAG RAISING FLASHBACK**_

Alec gave Max a weary look as they left the roof and walked toward headquarters. Max and Logan were still holding hands and Alec had no clue what she could possibly be thinking. They were never going to work.

Evidently, Alec wasn't the only one to think so. As they walked past a group of X5s leaning on a nearby wall, Alec listened to their conversation and noted the direction of their gazes.

"Look at 452. She's with the humans," the apparent ringleader said, a short, freckled male with beady eyes. "Been living out here too long. She's forgotten her training." The others nodded in support.

Alec walked up to the leader of the pack. "You got a problem with our leader, 364?"

Noting Alec's presence, the X5 straightened up. "Ah, no, sir."

Alec got right in his face. "I didn't think so."

The group decided to make a hasty exit, but other Transgenics remained, still looking on in disapproval. Alec leaned back against the wall, intently eyeing Max and Logan who were too lost in their own little world to realize there was a problem.

"If you need anything, Max, you can always call me," Logan said.

"I know. Can you tell Eyes Only he's been great trying to get people to accept us?"

Affection glowed in Logan's eyes as he looked at her and a smile tugged at her lips. A strand of Max's hair fell forward and Logan tucked it behind her ear with his gloved hand.

Witnessing the interaction and the angry expressions on the other Transgenics also watching it, Alec decided to intervene. Max needed to realize most Transgenics hadn't been around humans and now all they'd seen were vigilantes and the crowds on the news chanting hate. He had to make her understand that their people wouldn't respect her if she was with Logan.

Alec took Max's hand in his, ignoring her tightening grip, nails about to draw blood. "Ah, Logan, buddy, it's been a while. Not quite long enough though. I need to speak with Max… alone."

Alec's disapproving tone served its purpose. It reminded Logan that Max and Alec were supposedly together. Logan had been trying to avoid all contact with him since Max told him they were an item, but Alec knew Logan didn't think it was real. Now that Max had turned to him instead of Alec in her time of need, it had only reinforced Logan's guess that the relationship was fake.

"Let go of me," Max said, trying to move away from him. Alec continued to pull her away from Logan, resting his hand on her hip, as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Not yet. He's still watching us."

Max looked up at Alec, understanding what he was trying to do. "I've got it under control, Alec."

"Do you?" Anger welled up in him as Max's eyes blazed with fury. "He shouldn't be here."

Logan had followed them and eyed them warily. "Everything okay?" he asked.

Max stepped back towards Logan. "Yeah, you know just Alec being Alec."

Alec saw Logan look at him, and could tell what he was thinking easily enough. Logan still saw him as the same old screw-up and just didn't understand why Max tolerated him.

Whatever the case, Alec frowned when he noticed that perspiration had popped out on Logan's brow. Max seemed to notice it at the same time and her expression hardened. "You'd better go," she told him. "I don't want you getting sick."

Logan's shoulders sagged in defeat, but he nodded as Max motioned toward a nearby tunnel. "Bye, Max."

She watched him go, sadness and longing on her face, but Alec didn't care as long as Logan was leaving. He had to make sure the others would listen to Max and that wasn't going to happen as long as Logan was in the picture.

* * *

Logan opened the door to Joshua's old place and sighed. "Home sweet home."

The lonely, dilapidated house certainly made him wish he'd kept the money inherited from Cale Enterprises regardless of where it came from. Morals were easier to have when cash flow wasn't a problem.

Logan couldn't stop thinking about Max as he watched the news broadcasts, angry that he couldn't stay by her side. Alec had grimaced when he saw Logan holding Max's hand, but it wasn't jealousy he saw, rather worry come across his face.

Max and Alec had never seemed to get along. She was perpetually annoyed with him and Logan had never seen them show any signs of affection. Maybe there was still a chance for Max and him.

"I need to find a cure."

* * *

 _ **PRESENT**_

At headquarters, Mole and Dix were discussing the plans for the night while Max reviewed a building layout for her supply mission. She heard Alec approach, but didn't bother to look up.

"Hey, Max."

"Not now, Alec. I don't have time to fix whatever it is you've screwed up."

"Well, I found time to pretend to be your little boy toy while Logan was around." With a huff, Max turned to face him and saw a smirk creep onto his face. "That's better. I have something I want to show you."

Cautiously Max asked, "What is it?"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to close your eyes."

Max rolled her eyes and started walking away from Alec, but he grabbed her hand to stop her. "Trust me, Max. It's a good surprise. You won't be disappointed. Follow me if you can keep up."

Alec blurred out of Headquarters and looked back to see that Max was following. Curiosity got the better of her and she followed despite her better judgement. They wound through the streets of Terminal City until they approached a large high rise. Alec led the way up the stairs until finally they reached the top floor.

Alec stopped before they exited the stairwell. "Now close your eyes." Max frowned and gave a dismissive wave of her hand, but Alec refused to let her go through the door. "Just do it."

"You're a child," Max replied, trying to stop the smile that danced on her lips, but finally closed her eyes.

Alec took Max's hand and led her out of the stairwell, down the corridor and through another door. "Okay you can open them now."

Max realized she was standing in a fully furnished apartment. The views of the city from the living room were breathtaking. Max walked around, amazed at the luxurious furniture, and realized Alec must have cleaned it. "Why are you showing me this?" she said bitterly, remembering the current apartment she squatted in.

"Well, I thought this could be your new place. Not quite as flashy as Logan's but definitely an upgrade on your current digs."

"It's… beautiful, but I can't leave Original Cindy and…" The name Logan almost slipped out, but she held back.

Alec sighed. "You can't keep doing that, Max. Holding his hand the other week… it gives him hope."

Her feelings of awe faded and she pulled away from him, not wanting to hear what he had to say. She began to pace back and forth. Logan had always been a touchy subject and she hated that Alec had brought it up.

"Look. Whatever is going on with Logan," Alec said, "your face is all over the news. You need to be here in Terminal City. You have to stay under the radar and wait for it all to die down."

Max let out a mirthless laugh. She and Alec hadn't really spoken about their current situation in Terminal City. "This isn't going to die down and go away, Alec."

He sat down on a nearby couch. "I know," he said, visibly struggling to find the right words. "So... Josh is here now and I'm gonna stay, too."

Max whirled around to face him. "What? You're moving to Terminal City too?"

Max felt disappointed that Alec wouldn't be around, she didn't want to be alone anymore. Alec was staring, as if trying to read her thoughts. Despite her resistance, they had become friends.

"You need to stay too, Max." He pulled her to sit down on the couch next to him. "You gave that great speech about freedom. How do you think it will look if the leader moves away?"

"Why are you doing this? Why did you bring me here? What's in it for you?"

Alec shrugged. "Logan told me to keep an eye on you and it's easier if you're here. I should mention I'll be living in the apartment next door," Alec said, smirking.

"Since when did you start taking orders from Logan?"

His eyes narrowed before answering. "I don't. I'm looking out for you. You know I'm right about this. Think about it."

Max rose from her seat to avoid his intense gaze and wandered around the apartment exploring further. When she came back to the living room the apartment keys were lying on the coffee table but Alec was gone.

Max did what she always did when she needed some common-sense advice. She called Original Cindy.

"Hola," OC said, answering on the first ring.

"It's Max."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Same old everyone's against me. Alec's annoying."

"Sorry, Suga. Normal's been a royal pain in my ass without his golden boy. Man's sexually frustrated."

Max laughed. She missed her old life.

"Sketchy keeps asking about the interview you promised him."

"I did not. And there's no way I have time anyway."

"Still getting new arrivals?"

"Yeah it's getting harder to manage everything."

"Your boy helping?"

"Yeah, Logan does what he can-"

Cindy interrupted. "I meant Alec."

"Oh, yeah, he's helping out," Max responded, perplexed. Why did Cindy always think he was her boy?

"What's the dealio, boo? Why you sound like someone stole baby?"

"Alec thinks I should move to Terminal City. He and Joshua are staying. What do you think?"

"It's probably safer for you. It's not like you can work at Jam Pony anymore and you're not here most of the time anyway."

Max bowed her head. "You want me to go."

"You know I love you. That ain't gonna change."

"I know," Max said, pursing her lips.

"What did Logan say?"

"I haven't told him. I'll come by and get my stuff later."

Max grabbed the keys from the coffee table where Alec left them and headed to her Ninja.

* * *

She was feeling good about this decision. Now she could see Joshua more often and keep an eye on him. Why hadn't she told Logan? She knew why. He wouldn't like the idea. He'd never been comfortable with her hanging around Transgenics. She remembered his reaction when Zack and Ben had needed her.

The warm white fairy lights strung outside of the makeshift pub up ahead caught Max's attention. Alec had rushed to get the space tidied up and with Dalton, Gem and Joshua's help he'd made it happen. He said it was to help normalise the Transgenics but Max knew he needed it too. Terminal City could feel like a prison sometimes. It wasn't Crash by any means, more of a dingy dive, but they'd managed to create a hangout for their kind. She could hear the music pumping from down the street and patrons trying to talk over it. As the hot breeze blew, it brought with it the waft of cigarettes.

Alec spotted Max walking by and waved her over. He was seated on the hard stools outside with three other Transgenics. "I wanted you to meet my new pals, Creep, Stretch, and Cyclops," Alec said jokingly. "See I can hand out names, too."

Alec noticed Max was staring into the pub at the Transgenic wiping down several tabletops with napkins to clean them. "She's been undercover as a waitress. Figured it was easier."

"Alec." Max didn't like the idea of forcing one of her fellow Trangenics to serve the rest of them. It wasn't as if she was being paid. It was too much like the old days at Manticore when they were ordered to do certain jobs.

"Her name's Tori. She wanted to do it, to help." Tori placed a fresh bowl of peanuts on their table.

"Thanks, Darlin'," Creep offered, leering at her.

Alec's names pretty much summed them up. "Nice to meet you. I'm Max."

"We've heard all about you, 452," Creep said, stretching his arms as he gave her the up down before grunting in approval. Alec burst into laughter at Max's recoil of disgust. His body odour alone was enough to send any woman running.

"Charming company as always, Alec. You fellas enjoy the drinks."

Max began to walk back toward her Ninja. Alec put his drink down and jogged after her. "Where are you off to?"

"Supply run, then home," she said and he started to frown before Max could finish, "to get my stuff."

A wide grin broke out on his face. "Need help?"

"No, I'm good."

"I'll see you around then, neighbour."

Max nodded. "Guess so," she said, unable to stop smiling, feeling lighter somehow.

As she rode through the streets of Seattle, Max began to doubt her decision. Alec seemed _too_ eager. He probably thought he could just stop by all the time. What if she heard him and his lady of the hour? Ugh. Gross. She could find a different place so she wasn't near him, but the apartment he found was so nice. It would be the nicest place she'd ever lived in.

* * *

It was strange waking up somewhere new, but things had changed and Max needed to embrace it, not fear it. Max could hear voices nearby. They sounded close. She got out of bed and crept stealthily down the hall, instantly relaxing when she heard that laugh. Alec was watching TV, sprawled out on her couch like he owned it.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Well, good morning to you, too."

Max waited hand on hip for an explanation. Alec's eyes twinkled in delight, glancing at her dishevelled hair and her pyjamas and all it did was make her angrier.

"I thought you might have something to eat," he said.

"You can't just wander in and out as you please, Alec."

He jumped up from the couch moving in front of her, squaring his shoulders. "Can't I? I just did."

Max moved to knee him, but Alec covered his groin instinctively. "Don't even think about it."

"Then stay out of my apartment. Got it, pretty boy?" She poked her finger at his chest.

Alec grabbed his jacket off the couch, pulling it on. "Fine. I'll see if Joshua wants my company."

* * *

Logan's sources had located a warehouse that housed military grade weapons. One of the main problems was the mounting police presence surrounding Terminal City. Venturing into the neighbouring suburbs was getting more difficult, although not impossible.

Unit leaders Max, Tim and Trip gathered in headquarters to plan their attack. Trip was the medium build, dark haired X5 who Max had fought back at Manticore. His comments about Zack's weak heart were not forgotten, but despite her better judgement, Max had allowed him to be involved. Tim, on the other hand, was a lean, mild mannered X6. He didn't instil fear in his opposition. He looked more like Sketchy, but with Max's abilities. Dix had suggested involving Tim as he had assisted him on many occasions.

"I don't like this plan," Mole said. "Just because your boyfriend has a computer, doesn't mean we should follow his lead."

Mole was becoming a wall Max constantly found herself hitting. Anytime a suggestion was made he would make jibes at her expense to diminish her authority. "You're not following his lead," she snapped. "You're following mine. You got a problem with that you can leave."

"Hey, why am I not going?" Alec whined, trying to defuse the tension.

"Thought you'd be happy to have a day off," Max observed.

"You're taking Trip? Really?"

His question made Max wonder if Alec had history with him too.

"This will be an easy retrieval operation," she said. "Logan has supplied blueprints and provided details of guard duties from surveillance."

"If you say so," he replied, his tone conveying doubt.

"I do."

* * *

The three teams separated to surround the Warehouse and watch for guards. Trip was supposed to enter first through the back entrance while Max and Tim's teams held back. The warehouse was supposed to be easy pickings, largely unoccupied with only a lightweight security detail.

Max and Tim waited while Trip's team entered the building. Almost immediately Max could tell there was a problem. She realized a silent alarm had been tripped or some other kind of alert had been sent out because Max and Tim's units saw an influx of armed soldiers.

Max signalled to Tim that she was going to climb up top and see what was happening. Tim followed her, hearing gun fire. They directed their teams to enter through the back while they climbed up to peer down through the skylight. They saw that Trip's team had been greeted by a warehouse full of soldiers. Trip and his unit were outnumbered and cornered. Several were injured from what they could see.

Max smashed through the skylight and swung into action, taking out as many soldiers as possible. Tim followed suit, opening fire on the incoming soldiers. Once on the floor, Max was able to take in the carnage. Several of Trip's team lay fatally wounded on the warehouse floor with others bleeding from bullet wounds.

"Trip, fall back!" Max yelled. He nodded, he and the remainder of his team dragging the injured with them. Max and Tim's team kept the incoming soldiers at bay to protect them as they moved.

"Max, we're clear," Tim called, signalling they were all outside. Max saw all eyes on her looking for direction as an eerie silence fell along with the last soldier. She made the call to grab what they could carry and retreat, noticing several soldiers were regaining consciousness.

On the way back to Terminal City, Max was lost in her thoughts. The mission had been a complete bust. Mole was going to have a field day with it. Pesky soldiers must have had martial arts training. She'd heard her shoulder pop mid combat and thought it must be dislocated. She'd fix it when she got home. First, she needed to make sure the injured were okay.

Max looked over at the bodies from Trip's team that lay motionless on the van floor. Tim caught Max's gaze as he put pressure on Flicka's bullet wound, and there was fear in his eyes. The pale blonde was drifting in and out of consciousness. Max looked away, not wanting to deal with the gravity of the situation just yet.

Max and Tim helped carry the bodies of the fallen back inside to gasps from those nearby. Mole walked over. "What happened?"

"We were rushed by armed soldiers after the alarm was tripped," Max said, squaring her shoulders.

"Your ordinary said no one would be there."

"His intel was wrong," Max answered, daring Mole to continue.

Trip added fuel to the fire. "Felt like a trap to me."

"Maybe lover boy tried to get everyone killed!" Mole snarled.

Max moved up into Mole's personal space. "You better shut up," she ordered, rage bottling up inside of her.

"Or what, little miss?"

Alec stepped between them catching the tail end of the conversation. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Everybody calm down."

X5-364, who had been questioning Max's allegiances earlier, stepped closer to the arguing group after seeing Flicka carted away. "I knew we couldn't trust her. She's a traitor. You got them killed."

Tim spoke up. "Max and I weren't even there when it happened."

Trip muttered, "That's convenient. Did the ordinary tell you to wait?"

Max saw Alec turn to face Trip, his muscles tense. "She's not out to get you. She's the reason your sorry ass is alive after Manticore tried to kill you."

"What happened to you, 494? You used to be a perfect soldier."

Alec scoffed. "I learned there's more to life."

Trip cast Max a veiled glance before sneering back at Alec. "Please. You're just looking to score."

Visibly furious, Alec shoved him into a nearby wall. "You need to remember who you're talking to."

"Did she at least kill them all?" Trip demanded.

Max refused to answer and her silence further infuriated Trip. "She's weak!"

Alec tightened his grip on him. "Shut your mouth. I'll gladly lock you back up."

"Leave it, Alec. I don't need you to defend me."

Unable to stand it any longer, Max fled from the gathering crowd, but Alec must have followed. He grabbed her arm and she flinched. He looked at his fingers which came away coated in blood, and he eyed her questioningly.

"I'm fine," she responded before shoving past Alec.

Max got back to her apartment and locked the door behind her. It was a pointless security measure. They could all easily pick locks and knock down doors. She only did it in case Alec refused to take the hint.

Max removed her jacket with great difficulty, revealing a deep gash on the inside of her upper arm in addition to the dislocated shoulder. She heard a rattle of the door handle followed by Alec's voice. "Max, open the door."

She popped her shoulder back into place, unable to muffle a cry of agony. "I'm fine, Alec," she called through the door.

"Let me look at your arm," he pleaded.

"I can handle it myself."

He slammed his palm against the door in frustration. "Why are you always so difficult?"

"Just go away," she ordered. She held her breath, listening for movement in the hallway, and finally he left.

* * *

Max left early the next morning to avoid everyone, especially Alec. She visited Joshua. They had been talking about training together. Mole was teaching him how to shoot, but Max wanted to teach him how to fight in case she wasn't around to help him. They found Tim at the gym and he offered to help.

Max was reluctant at first. "Why don't you hate me? Why are you nice to me?"

"I used to spar with Jace."

"You knew Jace?" Max asked, shock on her face as she remembered the sister she had left behind when they escaped Manticore. She hoped Jace was safe now raising her child far away from Terminal City.

Tim drew her back to reality. "She told me about you and her unit... And about yesterday, I was there. I know what went down despite what Trip wants to believe."

"Yeah." She waved Joshua over.

* * *

Alec woke wondering if Max was feeling better. He knocked on her door and found it was unlocked. "Max?" He walked in, noticing the tweezers, needle and thread on the counter.

When he realized she wasn't in her apartment, Alec headed to headquarters. "Mole you seen Max?"

"Nope." He smiled in delight lighting up a cigar. Alec rolled his eyes knowing he should have known better than to ask him.

"Dix, you seen Max?" Alec asked, nodding in his direction.

"She was going to see Joshua."

"Thanks."

On the way to Joshua's, Alec passed the old gym. He noticed a crowd, and using his enhanced vision he could see Max and Joshua inside. Max was demonstrating moves to Joshua with an X5. He quickly realized it was Tim, the guy she'd been on the botched mission with. Were they _friends_ now?

Alec walked over to Joshua. "Hey, Big Fella. How's the training going?"

"Lil Fella good teacher," Joshua growled.

"Yeah," he remarked, raising his eyebrows sceptically. "Who's winning?" he asked, motioning to Tim and Max.

"We're training, Alec. Do you mind?" Max snapped.

"Well, excuse me. When you want real competition, let me know." Tim scowled at the comment, but Alec ignored him, keeping his eyes on Max.

"Don't you remember last time, Monty Cora?" Max said, beaming.

"I do. I know you fight dirty now. I'm up for a rematch anytime." Alec removed his jacket, strolling over to them. "Come on then," he said, seductively eyeing her body. "Show me what you can do, Curvaceous Killer."

"You can take him, Max," Tim encouraged.

Max slid Alec a guarded look. She removed her long-sleeved top to wolf whistles, but it also revealed her makeshift stitches.

"Geez, rough patch up job, Max. That's gonna scar," Alec commented. "You should've just let me help you."

They both moved into a fight stance and Max had venom in her voice as she said, "For the last time, I don't want or need your help. I never have."

Alec settled further into his stance, irritation bubbling beneath the surface. Why was she always like this? Why couldn't she admit that she needed him? He was always helping with her stupid, save-the-world missions, but she was still always riding him. It was never good enough. He was never good enough.

Alec plastered on a smile. "Ready, Max?"

Max made the first move with a swift kick to his rib cage. Alec responded, throwing left and right hooks which she dodged. They separated before Alec pounced, grabbing her arms, pinning them behind her back flush with his chest.

Alec angrily muttered in her ear. "Who helped you when White had you trapped in a cage?" Max struggled to break free. "Who helped you find your brother Zack? Who helped you-" His sentence was cut off as Max kicked his knee and head-butted him. He staggered backwards holding his eye before feeling her foot connect with his ribs again. "Damn it, Max!"

She smirked in response. This was no longer a friendly bit of training. Alec definitely felt the need to hurt Max the way she'd hurt him. He didn't want to hold back any more.

Alec sped forward, grabbing Max by the hair and punching her in the ribs. Max reached up, scratching at his face. She grabbed the fingers that were in her hair and bent them backwards until he released his grip. Max sped around his back, landing a solid kick to his ass. "You have no idea how good it feels to kick your ass!"

They circled each other with dark eyes, trying to calm their breathing as adrenaline pumped through their veins. Alec knocked Max off her feet with a low kick, and pinned her in place. "As I was saying, who helped you with the Mermaid and Gossamer, huh, Max?" He tightened his hold. "Isaac, Brain and the money for the cure? Gone quiet?... I'm the only one that helps you. Remember that."

Max struggled to get out from underneath him. "Shut up, Alec." He let her up only to be kicked in the ribs again. "I wouldn't need money for the cure if it wasn't for your existence."

"Best mission Manticore ever gave me, messing up your life!" Alec seethed pulling his shirt back into place, furious that she could still ignore all the other things he'd done for her. Anticipating her next move, Alec grabbed Max's leg before it connected with his ribs again, spinning her around for her jaw to connect with this fist. Max was stunned and he took advantage of this, lifting her up and throwing her down onto the ground. Her body bounced and the wind was knocked out of her due to the sheer force of impact. Alec stomped on her injured arm, grinding his foot down hard, eliciting a small gasp from Max.

Several onlookers cheered at her agony and Joshua howled, bringing Alec back to reality. He'd forgotten they had an audience. He offered her a helping hand, but Max ignored him, pushing herself up and wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Looks like I won," Alec declared.

"That's not why you wanted to spar. Come on, Joshua." Joshua put his arm around Max, snarling at Alec.

"What just happened?" Alec said looking to Tim for insight.

"You were trying to embarrass her, dude. Nice work."

Alec shook his head as he grabbed his jacket and was congratulated by several of Max's opposition. "Awesome, 494. She needs to be taken down a peg. Right on."

"She may be a cult freak, but she can't beat pure Manticore," yelled another, slapping Alec on the back.

"If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be in this condition," said a pregnant X5.

Alec sighed again in frustration. He'd been trying to make her realize that he'd been there for her, but it looked like he'd just made the situation worse.

* * *

Max's pager had been buzzing all afternoon at Joshua's. She didn't have to look to know who it was. It was always Logan. She couldn't avoid it any longer. Thankfully, Dix had hooked up a computer in her apartment allowing her privacy for video chats with Logan.

Max made the call, and only had to wait a few seconds for Logan to accept the connection on his end. She smiled when he appeared on her screen. "Got your page. What's up?"

His eyes widened when he got a look at her. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Just Alec being a pain in the ass, she silently added.

"Where are you?" Logan asked, noticing her unfamiliar surroundings.

"At my new apartment. I moved to TC." She shrugged. "It just made sense."

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked, but must have noticed her rigid posture and bad mood because Logan immediately dropped it. "I wanted to see how it went with the weapons?"

"It didn't go as planned. We lost some people. The intel was wrong. Considering what happened, I think it's for the best if you don't visit anymore. It's tense around here at the moment."

"Mole?"

"It's not just him. They already have reason to doubt me thanks to Manticore's brainwashing. I don't want any more problems. Logan, I know you would never set me up, but the others don't."

"Sorry, Max."

"We can still talk?"

"Hold on two seconds, Logan," Max said, hearing the water bubbling over on the stovetop. "I'm cooking pasta, well, trying to."

Logan smiled and Max hurried into the kitchen to check on dinner. To her surprise, she heard someone enter her apartment without so much as knocking.

"Hey, neighbour," she heard a man call out, and realized who it was.

"Go away, Alec."

He walked into the kitchen, hands raised. "I come in peace. Your new best bud seemed to think I was trying to humiliate you today. I just came to let you know that I got caught up and forgot we had an audience." He offered an apologetic glance, taking in her swollen lip. "How's the arm?"

"Been better… Had to restitch it."

"Show me." Alec moved around the kitchen bench to where Max was, rolling up her sleeve before she could protest. "Looks better this time. You have help?"

"Joshua."

Alec seemed to relax at that answer, which Max didn't understand, but she let it go. Max noticed his bruised eye, feeling remorseful. "How's the eye?"

"Sore, but you really did a number on my ribs." He lifted his shirt to show the bruises. She reached out touching his ribs. She saw Alec's expression change as he watched her hand on his skin. They met each other's gaze, silent regret radiating between them. "It'll heal," Alec said, quietly pulling his shirt back down.

"Yeah, same here," she replied, awkward silence stretching between them.

"Been hearing a lotta chatter about Logey boy," Alec said. "Seems he's not welcome anymore, not that he was before."

"Alec, shut up!" Max frowned at him, suddenly remembering Logan could see and hear them.

"What? Why?" Alec asked, confused.

"Right here, Alec."

Alec looked around, noticing Logan on the computer. "Oh hey, sorry." Clearly feeling awkward, Alec turned and asked Max, "So am I invited to Dinner? Joshua said I had to ask you."

Max laughed. "Tell him I'll be around soon."

"Thanks, Max," Alec said and shocked her by kissing her hair. Max had forgotten they were still supposed to be dating and realized Alec was putting on a show for Logan. Alec nodded goodbye to Logan and left.

"Alec is your neighbour?"

"Yeah. Can't escape him now."

"I'll let you finish cooking." He cut the transmission before Max could respond.

* * *

After dinner Joshua decided to take a shower, leaving Max and Alec alone. They sat side by side on the couch. Alec was watching some old Pre-Pulse TV show, but Max mostly ignored it. Instead, she replayed the day's events and thought about her relationship with Logan.

"I love this show. I wish I was adopted like you Max," Alec said with a wink.

"It's TV, Alec. Foster care isn't like that. It's a lot like Manticore. Sleep with one eye open."

Alec shifted so that he was actually looking at her, surprise and concerned interest on his face. Max realized it was probably the first time she'd ever really spoken about her life outside of Manticore. She could see he wanted to ask her about it, but he held back. They were the same that way. He didn't like to open up anymore than she did.

"I gotta blaze," she said. "Tell Joshua I'll stop by tomorrow."

"What could you possibly have to do?" he replied, taken aback by her sudden desire to leave.

"I need to clear my head, have some time alone… A lot's happened lately."

Max practically ran from the apartment, but once she was outside it was no better. Her problems seemed to follow her everywhere. Wandering through Terminal City, she felt like an infamous criminal among her kind. Everywhere she went she was met with hushed tones and disapproving glances.

Desperate, Max searched and found Crest Towers, a new place to seek refuge. The hotel signage was no longer illuminated, the letter w hanging crookedly with the surrounding frame broken and in need of some TLC. It was abandoned much like all of Terminal City before the Transgenics had arrived. She imagined in its heyday it would have housed, wined and dined many of society's privileged and elite. After this section of the city became toxic, it had been forgotten, left behind to decay much like her own kind. People seemed to wish they would disappear from this world, like they meant nothing, were nothing.

Max climbed the drain pipe on the rear of the building, hoping to avoid an audience. As she'd suspected, from the roof she could see the vast horizon of Seattle and the mountains in the distance. The view paled in comparison to the city lights from the Space Needle, though she was glad to be facing away from the burning crosses still smouldering at Terminal City's entrance. The outlook and the quiet brought her that same feeling of comfort, insignificance and normality she desperately sought in her broken world.


	2. The Shift

**Authors Note:**

Thank you to recicup, stephannietheresa1, cendella, kikinette11, shawnakat1 and a guest reviewer for the kind words. It's nice to hear you all liked the first chapter.

Recicup - I hope you're not my only reader, but even if you are I'd happily finish it for you :D I'll try to update ASAP. Whimsical Dreams is one of my longer DA stories. I may post some others in between updates, set at different points in the DA universe. We all need more DA stories!

Stephannietheresa1 – Agreed Logan does suck! ROFL. Now my personal feelings aside, I'll use his character when it works with the storyline.

 **XXx Shout out to aflightoffancy for beta reading this chapter. xXX**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – The Shift**

Max laid atop Crest Towers watching the clouds drift in the sky, her mind pleasantly still for once. _Beep, Beep, Beep._ She instantly deflated at the sound. _Beep, Beep, Beep._ Max looked down at her pager. It read, _'You seen Alec? He's meant to be at HQ - DIX.'_

"How should I know where he is? I'm not his keeper," Max muttered. It wasn't like she kept tabs on Alec. Lately she barely had time to look after herself. Still, she worried about him sometimes and the trouble he might get himself into. Every few days there were stories of deadbeats turned local heroes regaling the public with tales of how they'd caught and killed a transgenic. What if that was Alec one day? He could handle himself, but now that she knew Dix was having trouble finding him, she would be uneasy until she made sure he was okay.

' _I'll check if he's in his apartment,'_ Max paged in reply.

She stood up, sighing, and edged her way to the side of the building. "Why do I always have to chase after Alec?" Max huffed as she climbed down to ground level.

She stalked across Terminal City back to their apartment building and up the stairwell. Max opened the door to Alec's apartment, figuring he was probably sleeping. There he was in all his glory, tan, lean shoulders exposed and flexing as he had a lingerie-clad X5 pressed up against the wall. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his body. Max was frozen in place too shocked to move, taking in the scene before her. Who was _she_?

Alec kissed the stranger's lips and continued grinding rhythmically against her. "Mm," she giggled in delight clearly enjoying herself if the marks she was leaving on his back were any indication. She hadn't noticed Max enter because she practically purred, "494, get those pants off now!"

Time stood still for Max as Alec moved his lips south, tenderly kissing the girl's neck. At Jam Pony and Crash he was never far from female attention. It was part of the reason Sketchy worshipped the ground he walked on. Other than rumours and watching him get cosy with a few girls, maybe whisper in their ears, Max had never been witness to his prowess until today, thank God. Now she was grateful he hadn't hooked up with Asha that night of the temporary cure. She didn't need another image burnt into her brain like this was sure to be.

Max felt her heart beat quicken in response to the pleasurable moans escaping the girl's lips. She imagined the feel of a man's hands and mouth on her body, not Alec's, definitely not Alec's, but it had been so long since she'd been touched.

Max watched the Transgenic move her hands to Alec's belt. "Easy, Brittany," he breathed, stopping her. "You need something, Max, or did you just wanna watch?" he asked, emphasising the latter as he glanced over his shoulder. The girl with Alec looked up at Max, eyes wide, panic written all over her face.

Max felt her cheeks heat up and she remained silent, feeling flustered, questioning how long Alec had known she was standing there. Quickly recovering, Max put on her best Manticore mask ignoring his attempt to get a rise out of her.

Alec dropped the X5 at the sight of Max's hardened expression, but her anger grew watching him buckle his belt up slowly, looking all too smug. "Really, Alec! Dix has everyone looking for you. I thought something important had come up." Alec's lady of the hour was frantically dressing, picking up her clothes from around the apartment. Max caught sight of her barcode, X5 483. She was desperately avoiding Max's gaze, something that strangely brought Max a deep sense of joy.

"It has," Alec replied grinning.

"New day, same old… Didn't you learn anything at Jam Pony? Get your ass down there!" Max yelled, slamming the door as she left, disgusted by his playboy antics and her reaction.

* * *

"Get your ass down there," Alec mimicked as the echo of the slamming door reverberated in the room. Max wasn't one to let her thoughts on a situation go unknown for long. Her presence had rattled Brittany, however, which puzzled Alec. What did she think Max was going to do?

"Is she gone?" she whispered.

"Yeah, she won't be back anytime soon," Alec said.

Brittany batted her lashes seductively and sauntered closer. "We could finish what we started?" she proposed, trailing a hand down his chest.

He laughed. "The moment's passed." Not to mention Max would kick his ass if he didn't show up in HQ.

"Guess I'll have to find someone else," Brittany replied as if it was a threat. She paused in the doorway, hoping, waiting for his response. He met her gaze, unable to hide a smirk. He wasn't going to ask her to stay. Brittany stormed out and his door slammed shut for the second time that day.

Alec pulled on a shirt before leaving his apartment. He remembered catching Max off-guard, her deer in the headlights expression as well as the sight of her red cheeks. He'd never seen her blush before. He liked seeing the chink in her solid armour, but it hadn't lasted long. Her penetrating brown eyes had been filled with contempt when they met his, not dissimilar to when she'd told him to go away for ruining her shot at a cure. He could admit that was why he'd dropped Brittany like she was yesterday news. He never wanted Max to look at him like that again.

* * *

Later that day Max leant back in her chair to try to dull the growing ache in her back. She had been sitting in headquarters for hours sifting through the electronic files Logan and Luke had found involving ancient scriptures and information on the conclave, so far with no success. Max was still no closer to finding out what Sandeman believed she was destined to do. As time went on, her focus drifted. An image crossed her mind of Alec standing before her in his low-slung jeans with his messy hair. "Argh!" she groaned, chastising herself for the thoughts. Max rubbed her brow, hoping to ease the stiffness in her body.

"I'll catch up with you later."

Max heard Alec's voice in the distance, immediately straightening up. She didn't turn to acknowledge his presence, choosing to ignore him for ruining her morning.

* * *

Alec strolled back into Headquarters to let Dix know that his guy had come through on some medical supplies. He spotted Max on a computer in the corner. He didn't want her to bite his head off about this morning, so he hung back and watched her from afar.

"Geez!" Mole groaned, following Alec's gaze. Dix grinned at Mole's behaviour.

Alec ignored both of them, too entranced as Max stretched, exposing her toned, olive midriff. Alec found it hard to take his eyes off her body.

"Dix, what's Max up to?" he asked aiming to keep his thoughts clean.

"Trying to find something on Sandeman or the runes. Luke gave her some suggestions and Eyes Only sent some stuff over."

Alec groaned inwardly. Of course, Logan was getting involved again. Logan was all Max could see, and Asha was the same. They all wanted Logan. "He's not even that great, you know." Alec asked himself why he even cared, but he knew why, deep down.

"Who, the ordinary? You're preaching to the choir," Mole snarked. "Give me the word and it's a go. You keep her off my back and we won't see him around here again."

Alec laughed not realising he had said that aloud. He wanted nothing more than to have Logan out of his life. He wasn't a bad guy. Hell, he'd helped them out of a few sticky situations, but he didn't deserve Max. That was the bottom line. Never did, never would.

Alec watched Max rub her brow with her fingers and decided to make his move. "I'll catch up with you later."

Mole and Dix looked at each other knowingly. "More trouble than they're worth," Mole grunted.

"I heard that!" Alec laughed.

* * *

Max continued to browse the endless pages of information, bored out of her mind.

"Having any luck?"

She jumped at his voice. Alec had snuck up behind her. Max could feel his warm breath on her neck as he leant over her shoulder watching the screen. She was a little on edge in his presence. "Huh? No."

"Need me to have a look?" Alec said.

His tone implied she didn't know what she was doing. "You sure you can find the time, with all your entertaining? I wouldn't want to get in your way," Max replied sarcastically, turning her head to look at him. She didn't realise how close their faces would be, a few inches separating them, the slight freckling on the bridge of his nose apparent.

Alec looked down at her lips. "Since when has what I wanted ever mattered?"

Max turned away from him because she felt her traitorous body reacting to his proximity.

Alec sat down beside her. "It was one girl, Max, and you interrupted us before the main event. Great timing, by the way."

Max scoffed when she caught sight of the sad face he offered her. "Please. You'll find someone else." Alec frowned and opened his mouth about to say something, but stopped short.

Max moved over to let him sit down in front of the computer, too exhausted to search anymore. She was ready either to throw in the towel or throw the computer across the room.

"Why do you care?" Alec asked.

"I don't," she snapped back.

"I've been alone for months, Max… not that you'd notice. Everyone here just assumes I'm with you cause we're always together. I'll never get the perks of that deal," Alec said, his eyes checking the validity of his statement with her.

"No, you won't!" Max replied with gritted teeth, aiming to squash any hope he might have about that changing.

"Some of us can't wait two years," Alec teased.

Max punched him in the shoulder. "Enough with the hitting!"

Since when did Alec think it was okay to comment on her sex life or lack thereof? It hadn't been two years, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"It was a joke. Geez, you need to relax." He began to scroll through the data at lightning speed.

"What are you doing? If you're just gonna screw around, don't waste my time," Max said, annoyed. Nevertheless, she fell silent and let him work. He might be morally bankrupt, but he'd never let her down when it came to work, at least not since he'd had a bomb in his head. He'd stuck around and helped her again and again.

She wondered why it always felt natural to trust Alec. He wasn't Ben. Maybe it was the fact that he had her brother's face or maybe it was something deeper. Had manticore added something into his cocktail that drew people in? Everyone in Terminal City and at Jam Pony seemed to warm to him and accept him easily.

Thankfully unaware of her thoughts, Alec continued to open and close files, hacking sites when required. After a few minutes, he broke the silence. "There's nothing in any of these."

"You couldn't have looked at all of them. I've been here for hours!"

"Maybe you should have stuck around Manticore longer, then you would have my mad skills." Max rolled her eyes, doubtful of his abilities. "Really, there's nothing."

Max slumped in her chair, grateful for his help. _Beep, Beep, Beep_. She groaned at the sound. Some days she dreamt of throwing it away so nobody could contact her. She didn't move to check it, choosing to distract herself. She glanced up at Alec. "How'd your supply run go?"

His knee bumped her thigh as he turned to face her, resting an elbow on the table. "We got the medical supplies. Was there ever any doubt?"

"Yes." _Beep, Beep, Beep._ Max stretched her neck, acting as if there was no irritating beeping occurring in her world.

"Logan?" Alec asked, gesturing at her pager. She nodded in response before resting her head on her folded arms across the tabletop.

"You're not hitting him back?" he asked warily.

"He knows I moved to Terminal City. I don't wanna fight about it."

Alec ran his hand through his hair, visibly thinking over her words. "Seen the news this past week? He's been doing more broadcasts than normal trying to win people over, convince them we're not the enemy looking to steal their children while they sleep."

Max laughed. "You know Logan. It's what he does. Fights for justice of the mistreated."

Alec wouldn't let her off the hook, though. "I think he misses you."

She met Alec's gaze for a moment, unsure of what she was expecting to see. "Who knew I was miss-able?" she responded sarcastically, but she knew truer words had never been spoken. Nobody missed her. Otherwise they would have made the effort to find her or have stuck around when they did.

Lydecker was the only person who had missed her in a sick sense of the word. He'd never stopped looking for her. Max cringed, remembering the time she thought he could be her father. Unfortunately, he'd never thought of her as a daughter, only something to be controlled, or, if necessary destroyed. Despite that, she'd never been able to kill him. He was part of her sick and twisted family that now included Ames White.

"You know your family probably misses you, too." He was looking at her worriedly, and Max guessed she'd been silent too long.

Max didn't respond, ignoring his intense gaze. How did he know what she was thinking? He was talking about _family,_ but she knew he grew up differently. Alec didn't see them as family. After her unit escaped, Manticore discouraged bonding among its soldiers.

"You were right," she sighed closing any discussion of her family.

His eyebrows rose. "About what?"

"Logan and me…" _Beep, Beep, Beep._

"Ah… still thinks he has a shot. He _really_ believes that he could just whisk you away from me?" Alec asked, chuckling. "He cracks me up. What? I'd just stand by and let it happen?"

Max smiled at his laughter. "I guess."

"We need to put on a show for him." Alec snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "I know. You could get naked..."

"Hell, no!" exclaimed Max, standing up from her chair.

Alec shook off her rejection with his typical devil may care attitude. "It was worth a shot. Where are you off to?"

"Home, I'm going to get ready. Logan snagged me an invite to a private government party. Turns out one of Seattle's longest running officials has the earnings of a sultan king. Logan thinks he's an inside man for someone with big pockets."

"Manticore?"

"That's what I'm gonna find out. Before I forget, Normal called for you again."

Alec groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "He misses me a little too much."

Max snorted. "Original Cindy called too. Sketchy's buzzing because he got a story printed."

Alec looked at her quizzically. "For real?"

"Believe it. On a Jam pony run he heard that a bunch of people were hauled into a military truck off Elk Street. Might be Transgenics, but they didn't put up a fight."

"Sounds fishy at best. We gonna get our tips from the New World Weekly now?" Alec said and they both laughed at the irony.

Alec stood up and fell into step beside her. "You sure you should be going? Someone might recognize you from the TV," he said, genuine concern showing in his eyes.

"Relax. I've done this before for Eyes Only. I won't look like me," Max quipped.

"What are you gonna wear? A dress and make up? Ohhh, this I gotta see."

Max smacked him on the back of the head. "Ass!"

"What? I wanna see. I'd pay to see that," he said innocently when he was out of arms reach.

"When has what you wanted ever mattered?" she retorted and they grinned at each other knowingly.

Max caught just a tiny glimpse of Brittany watching them, before she slipped around the corner of a nearby building and was gone.

* * *

Alec heard Max's apartment door open and rushed towards his. He threw his door open and wolf whistled, waiting for Max to turn towards him. Right on cue, her scowl appeared when she recognized who it was in the hallway. Alec took in her whole outfit and winked in her direction. Max was wearing knee high boots, a blonde wig and a short, black, backless halter dress.

"What do you want?" she demanded, her tone of voice displaying her contempt as she closed her door. She clenched her folded leather jacket a little tighter.

He walked closer, noticing just how low cut the front of her dress was. "I've been waiting for you. I told you I wanted to see this," he said, pointing to her dress.

Max rolled her eyes and shoved Alec back into the wall. She began walking away and the urge to grin immediately left him as he spotted markings on her back. "Max, wait."

"What now?"

Alec ran his hand over her shoulder, feeling her tense under his touch. "You've got more messages from Sandeman."

"Enough with the jokes, Alec," Max sighed.

"I'm serious." He didn't like these runes any more than Max did. His hand ran down her spine leaving a trail of goosebumps. "They look different from last time."

She looked up over her shoulder at Alec, a little panicked. "Do you want me to get pictures?" he asked, taking his phone out of his pocket before she could refuse.

Max hesitated. "Yeah."

Alec remembered how freaked out she was the last time runes appeared and they weren't much clearer on their meaning. He was happy that she didn't just run to Logan or Original Cindy for help. He took pictures of her shoulder and spine before noticing runes going along the side of her ribcage. Alec bent down to take the picture, moving her dress aside. It exposed the lush curve of Max's breast, but she must have been too nervous to notice the view he would have. Max never let Alec get this close to her. He couldn't help but stare, fighting the urge to slide his hand a little further around.

"Alec?" Max asked, looking down at him a bit skittishly.

He cleared his throat refocusing on the task. Obviously, he'd been staring too long. "Um… hmm… You might want to get changed and cover the runes. You never know who has the snake blood pumping in their veins."

"Okay," Max replied, looking unnerved by the whole situation.

"Here you can borrow my phone," Alec said, handing it to her.

"Why?" Max asked, meeting his gaze.

"In case there are more." Alec's eyes glanced down to her chest where he could see the top of more black markings. Without thinking, he reached out to touch the rune. He heard her breath hitch in her throat and she quickly grabbed his hand before he could touch her. "You have another one," he said in a raspy voice. She looked up and met his eyes and Alec did his best to hide his lust from her. "Unless you want me-"

"I want nothing from you," Max lashed out. "Don't you have things to do?" She grabbed the phone from his grasp, shoving past him.

"You wanted my phone!" Alec replied to a closed door. He strolled back to his apartment, shaking his head. Max really didn't understand the effect she had on him. How was he going to survive living in Terminal City by her side 24/7?

* * *

Max's eyes scanned the party room hoping to spot her target. Uptight, skeazy, overweight, middle aged men in suits were scattered amongst scantily clad women with surgically enhanced features. It wasn't going to be easy locating her target. Michael Walker wouldn't stand out in this crowd. The lighting was dim in the back of the club and the haze of cigar smoke didn't help her search.

Max was one of the few women who didn't have all of their assets on show. She was glad she'd changed clothes into a demure figure-hugging, long sleeved, red dress.

Max mingled around the room, striking up conversations here and there. She finally saw Walker in the far corner, women seated on either side of him on the sofa. Mr. Walker lived a life of excess. His lifestyle was bursting out between the buttons of his shirt. All of his money couldn't hide the evidence. He'd lived and played too hard and it showed on his face and his waistline. Sun spots from glamorous holidays were present on his sagging weathered neck. His blue eyes were sunken and cloudy and his finger nails were stained yellow, prominent to Max's keen eye. The hair implants weren't fooling anyone and she wondered if a man this clueless had any idea what he was involving himself in.

Max kept her distance, wanting to lure him away from his group of colleagues. She threw seductive glances his way and subtly flirted with each man she spoke to. Using the reflection of a nearby vase, Max caught her target staring at her. She'd managed to catch his eye, so step one was complete. She really should thank Manticore for giving her this body. It did come in handy sometimes.

After an hour with no advance from him, Max was beginning to doubt her appeal. Logan said Mr. Walker had a penchant for dating high priced escorts similar to her in appearance. What was she doing wrong? Maybe he wasn't man enough to make the first move? Max headed his way, tired of waiting.

The group burst into laughter as Max neared. Walker's eyes widened when he saw her. His laughter was abruptly choked short. He quickly pushed the women away from him to make room for Max before anyone had the chance to acknowledge her.

"Sit… here," he begged, patting the spot next to him.

"Never thought you'd ask. A girl can't wait forever." Max smiled. She sat in silence, listening to his colleagues brag about a trip they took.

Finally, he broke the ice. "What brings you out tonight? A girl like you… no boyfriend? What a waste."

"I need someone who takes charge..." He smiled letting her continue. "I seem to attract fools with no jobs, no money and who know nothing about what's going on in the world. I want to find a sophisticated man. That's why I came tonight."

He sat up straighter at her words, fixing his tie. "You've come to the right place. I didn't catch your name?"

"Kristen."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Michael. I haven't seen you at one of these parties before. I'd remember your face."

His leering made Max feel ill. "I'm a journalist. I work for the New World Weekly."

"I imagine you've been busy lately," he deduced, taking a puff on a freshly lit cigar.

"I work late most nights, trying to keep up with all the new accounts and sightings of Transgenics. It's scary to know that they're walking around among us."

He chuckled, placing a wrinkled hand on her knee. "You don't have to worry about it. The government's handling it."

Max placed her hand over his, meeting his gaze. "I hope so."

"Can I get you a drink?" he offered.

Max nodded in reply. "What-"

"Who's the lady? Aren't you going to introduce her?" shouted a drunken colleague.

"No, I'm keeping her all to myself," Michael beamed.

He handed Max a drink. "Here. Just sit and relax."

"It would be nice to relax. I just got kicked out of my place because my ex couldn't afford his part of the rent."

"I own several houses and a private plane, so you know I can pay my way."

Max commented, "Wow, you must be really rich."

"I am!" he declared, looking all too proud.

"You could join me on my yacht next weekend if you need somewhere to relax? Just you and me alone on the water." Max internally shuddered at the thought, but acted like she was contemplating his invitation.

"I want to... it would be nice to sunbathe without getting tan lines, but I doubt I could get time off work. My boss is upset that I'm not pulling my weight. I'm not friends with these Transgenics. How am I supposed to know what they're up to?" Max ranted.

Walker moved closer to her. Max worried he was about to kiss her. "I could give you an inside scoop?" he teased, nibbling on her ear lobe. Ew! Max could feel the wetness of his tongue. Did he think that would get her in the mood?

"Oh yeah?" Max cooed in fake delight, moving her hand up his portly arm. "I'm listening."

"What are you going to do for me?" he asked suggestively, pulling back from her.

Max raised an eyebrow and let her tongue dance slowly across her lips. "How about a private dance?" she whispered in his ear. "I'm not a pro, but-"

He dropped his cigar in a nearby cup half full of liquid. "They've got nothing on you, honey. Let's go somewhere quieter to talk," he said, keeping it professional among his friends despite the telling glint in his eye.

Max felt relieved. She was another step closer to getting the information she needed and hightailing it away from him. "I'd love to," she replied, following his lead. He held her hand as he led them to another room. Max wiped her ear dry, wanting to remove every trace of him. The smell of his breath now marred her hand.

Michael opened the door to reveal a small space. A large bed was centre stage with a mirrored ceiling above. Could this place get any seedier? Max's eyes drifted to the silver pole not far from the bed. The answer was yes. There was no way she was going to strip for this guy. She'd beat the answers out of him if she had to.

They sat on the end of the bed, his hand stroking her thigh roughly. Playing the damsel didn't sit well with Max, but she swallowed her pride. Max ran her hands through his coarse, grey hair, watching as he closed his eyes at her touch. Max removed his hand from her body. "Where-"

"Shhh," Max commanded, silencing his protests by gyrating around in front of him. Men were so easy.

She could feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of her head. "Tell me about the boat?" Max said breathily, rolling her eyes.

"Um... it's larger than most houses. It has a movie room, bar, game room, a salon if you wanted to be pampered-"

Max turned to face him, her hands gliding all the way up his thighs. "What I really want to know is can you see the water from the bedroom?" He paused at her question. She giggled, adding coyly, "Are we really going to leave the bed?"

"You're definitely coming. We can stay all week!" he declared with a wink.

Max removed his suit jacket, trying to forget that this guy was old enough to be her dad. She felt his hands slide over her ass and squeeze. A small yelp escaped her lips. She wanted nothing more than to punch him in the throat, but couldn't blow her cover.

Max pulled back. "The scoop?"

"The article you published about those kidnapped Transgenics taken in broad daylight on Elk Street..."

He paused and she could tell he was deciding whether it was worth it to disclose the information. Max pressed her body against his, her breasts now close to his face. His hands groped her ass again pulling her down onto his lap, his pudgy stomach keeping their faces apart.

"You're safe. Those freaks are locked in an old prison on the outskirts of Seattle. Nobody will go near them." Max ran her hands amongst his hair again and he moaned at the contact.

"What are they doing with them?" Max said, ignoring his attempts to get her to grind into him.

"The government wants the public to think they are being killed. Unofficially, the CDC wanted to run tests first, since they must carry diseases. I happen to know there's another place after them, too. You've heard of Manticore?"

"I have," Max replied in interest.

"Seems like they want to start over."

"What do you mean start over?"

He shrugged, his hands drifting to her hips now. "New leadership, private investors and they want their soldiers back I guess." He yanked the dress sleeve down off her shoulder, low enough to kiss the top of her cleavage. Max heard the snap of the cotton as it tore. That was the final the straw. Now OC's dress was ruined.

Max knocked him out, bound and gagged him. She dragged his limp, overweight body into the closet. Max hoped Dix and Logan would be able to locate the prison before this clown spilled the beans.

* * *

Riding on her Ninja back to Terminal City with her dress hitched up, Max could still feel the creep's hands on her skin, feel the pressure where he'd pawed at her thigh and grabbed her ass. It made her think back to only a few hours earlier, when Alec had stopped her outside her apartment. Unlike the businessman, his touch had been gentle, but efficient as he pointed out the runes and then took pictures. His touch had nearly set her on fire, and she'd practically run from him, covering her reaction with anger as she'd pushed him away. It just felt too good to have someone touch her, maybe even desire her.

Max hoped she wasn't in heat. Maybe she just needed to grab someone and get it out of her system. She and Logan weren't together anymore, not that they ever were. This was definitely all Alec's fault. He'd gotten her all worked up, and worse, now she was thinking like him.

* * *

At Headquarters Mole asked, "How'd it go? Did you make him squirm?"

"In more ways than one. Apparently, Transgenics are being held at an old prison in Seattle. The CDC is running tests before they exterminate their case studies. We need to find it tonight. Michael seemed to think Manticore's looking to get involved, recruit the old army."

"First name basis, huh? Exactly how close did you and _Michael_ get for this information?" Mole asked, his eyes focused on her attire, notably the stretched neckline.

"Wanna say that again?" Max challenged, already at her tolerance limit for the day.

Luke and several others suddenly became very interested in their computer screens, ignoring yet another brewing battle between the two.

"I'm going to shower. Let me know when you find the prison." Max wished she could wash away the memories along with the smell of cigars.

"You do that, Blondie," Mole muttered. Max had forgotten she was wearing the wig and she ripped it off angrily.

It took everything she had not to punch Mole as she stalked past him on the way out of HQ. Feeling a little hot in her leather jacket, Max removed it on the way back to her apartment. The cool night air felt good. She noticed several glowing eyes in the shadows. Remembering what she was wearing, Max put her jacket back on and hustled home.

* * *

Alec stood in HQ with Joshua waiting for Max to arrive. Mole had gathered Transgenics ready for the rescue mission, deciding it best to operate in pairs. Alec knew most of them: Luke, Tim, Brittany and Mole, of course.

Alec leant against the wall talking to Joshua when Max sauntered up the steps into HQ. He was glad to see the recon mission had gone smoothly and she was looking like herself again.

"Who's that?" Max asked, gesturing over to a petite redhead deep in conversation with Tim.

"Melinda, a friend of Tim's. That's all I know." Alec shrugged. "What's with the wet hair?"

"I had a shower. Figured we didn't have time to sit and wait for it to dry. Sorry if it offends you," she said, her voice slightly hostile.

"Someone's on edge," Alec observed as Max rolled her eyes.

Alec saw the moment Tim spotted Max. He stopped his conversation and headed directly towards her. It was annoying to see that Joshua and Max's faces lit up when Tim neared. They had been hanging out with him during their training sessions. Just because they seemed to accept Tim didn't mean Alec had to like him.

"Max, I'm sorry you had to…." Tim trailed off in discomfort. "You should have taken someone with you. We could have gotten the information another way."

What was this guy stuttering about? Had something happened to Max at the party?

"It went fine," Max assured Tim.

Tim looked down, avoiding Max's eyes. "Mole said you had to sleep with the guy to get the information-"

"He said _what_?" Max was livid.

"That was why you went to shower?" Tim explained.

Alec couldn't contain his laughter. There was no way Max had hooked up with that guy. "No more waiting, huh? Wasn't the guy old?" he teased. Max elbowed him in the stomach. Alec rubbed the sore area, taking comfort in the fact that this Tim guy didn't really know her at all.

"I'll kill Mole someday if he's not careful," Max muttered under her breath.

"No, you won't," Alec whispered, their eyes meeting. She didn't refute his words. Alec knew Max's bark was bigger than her bite.

Melinda brought the prison floor plans over to Max and went over what Mole had discussed earlier.

While Max got up to speed, Alec stood there awkwardly not saying a word as Joshua and Tim bonded over their time spent with Eve, Gem's baby.

"You come over for dinner soon? Max, too," Joshua asked Tim.

Alec couldn't help but feel put out that the Big Guy was spending time with Tim. He didn't like it one bit. There weren't meant to be two medium fellas.

"Ready, princess?" Mole yelled snapping Alec out of his thoughts.

* * *

Max rode ahead on her Ninja while the rest of the crew crept out of Terminal City through the sewers under the cover of darkness. Tim and Melinda had hijacked a pair of large passenger vans earlier in the day and stashed them near the sewer exits for a mission just like this. They planned to use them to transport the team to the forested area near the old prison and then, more importantly, use them to transport the rescued Transgenics back to TC. They didn't know what kind of shape the prisoners would be in or if they would be able to move quickly, so everyone had agreed the vans were necessary. Max had used Logan's guy to hook them up with sector passes.

Max was faster on her Ninja than the vans, not to mention it was easier to evade the sector police if trouble started, so she'd gone ahead to scout the area around the old prison. Everything seemed quiet and she radioed that it was safe for the vans to approach.

Several minutes later, they drove up and pulled the vans far enough off the road to keep them hidden. The team climbed out and, like the six well trained Manticore soldiers they were, everyone took their positions and began to blur through the trees, stopping once they were in sight of the buildings. She couldn't help but notice the sheer size of the prison and its modified security systems. This was definitely the place.

Max used her Manticore-learned hand gestures to tell the others to begin edging closer. Mole, however, appeared beside her, shaking his head. "This doesn't look like what we planned for," he growled. "It looks a hell of a lot larger. You notice the new additions. New plan. I'm going in this wing and you should all follow me if you know what's good for you."

"Hey! The plan's still good. We work in pairs," Max whispered. "You're going in the back with Melinda."

"You don't even have a gun. I don't take orders from you!" he snapped. Her refusal to carry a weapon was a constant source of conflict between her and Mole.

"We can't go in guns blazing. We need to be stealthy," Max argued.

"Remember last time you led, everything went south. I'm calling the shots here, and I say we're all going in the side entrance. Stick with me and try not to get killed."

"What's the hold up?" Alec hissed, appearing on her other side. "We gonna get this plan in motion any time soon?"

"I'm going in this wing," Mole said, pointing ahead at the new addition. "Max is with me."

Max sighed exasperated by Mole's antics.

Alec paused for a second, his eyes studying Mole and then Max. "Fine," he said. "I'm coming, too."

"What? Why?" Max snapped.

"Alec?" Brittany whispered.

Alec ignored her and asked Max, "Do you really trust him to have your back?" His heated gaze gave her reason to pause. She couldn't really argue with him. Mole would happily hand her over to the enemy to save his own neck.

"Fine," she conceded. "You," ordered Max, gesturing at Brittany, "go with Tim and Mel from the back. We meet in the centre as planned." Tim threw Max a pleading look to reconsider. She mouthed a silent apology. Melinda, however, seemed happy with the change. Max almost smiled at that. Apparently, nobody wanted to be paired with Mole.

"Max!" Alec called, pointing toward a group of guards edging closer to them. It was now or never.

* * *

As soon as Luke radioed that he was jamming the surveillance cameras from a van nearby, Mole took out the guards along the wall with a silenced pistol as Max and Alec disabled the remaining group by the entrance before they could alert anyone.

Max grabbed keys and swipe cards from the guards. The stolen ID opened the door with Mole leading the way, his weapon drawn, and Alec not far behind. A narrow corridor of cinderblock walls lay ahead. They ran down the corridor, adjusting to the flickering fluorescent lights with each second. It opened to a large room lined by cells filled with Transgenics. Several moved forward pressing themselves against the bars eager to escape. They looked exhausted, some more gaunt than others with needle marks and stitches tainting their normally pristine skin. It made Max wonder how long they had been held captive.

Max and Alec took a side each and broke open the cell doors letting the Transgenics out. Mole ushered them out the way they had come in. Amongst the jingle of the leg iron chains being broken, Max heard a mechanical door slide nearby. She directed the now free transgenic towards Mole. A male voice came from the corridor up ahead.

"Something's wrong, sir. The security footage has been cut before I could do it. Do you want me to proceed with the plan or leave the facility, sir?"

"You're an imbecile who can't do anything right! Find the problem and exterminate it. Don't break cover."

Max felt her blood run cold as she recognized Ames White's voice. She blurred down the walkway and intercepted a suited man with a quick elbow to the neck, knocking him out cold. She picked up his radio, inwardly cursing, because of course White would be involved somehow. "You again?" Max deadpanned looking back to see Mole moving the last of the rescued out.

"452, If I'd known you were coming I would have done the job myself."

"Do you want me to kick your ass again?" she sassed. "What are you up to now?" Max looked down at the suited man who upon closer inspection she'd seen work with White before as his trusted sidekick. A glimmer of glass on the floor caught her eye. Max leant down, opening his suit jacket to reveal broken vials of blood and a syringe.

Max cautiously entered the room White's agent had exited. The smell of bleach turned her stomach. An immobile Transgenic lay on a gurney. A web of wires led back to nearby machines. Deep purple and yellow bruises encased his wrists and ankles. Whatever they had been doing to him wasn't pleasant.

White's voice brought her back to reality. "Your feeble mind couldn't possibly comprehend the lengths to which I will go to make sure the world is free from Transgenic scum."

A large white board was filled with scribbles related to the patient's DNA. What were they testing him for? A shoe squeak alerted her to Alec's presence in the doorway. Luckily, Melinda had suggested they take some adrenaline shots. Max handed Alec the syringe to administer. It wasn't long before the transgenic fought off the sedatives.

"I'm not letting you kill anyone, White," Max declared.

"Max! We gotta move!" Alec insisted, now by her side. Mole appeared, gesturing how many guards were approaching and their direction.

"494, why am I not surprised? You're never far behind," Ames groaned, evidently overhearing Alec while Max was transmitting. "I'll make you a deal, a way to prove you're a soldier, not pathetic and weak. You had no problem killing that cat woman. Now stomach killing 452 and I'll let you live. You can be the last Transgenic on Earth. I want 452 dead, you hear me?"

Max dropped the radio as Alec pulled her with him and blurred down the nearest corridor, moving deeper into the prison stronghold. They weren't quick enough to remain hidden, however, and found themselves dodging gunfire. She hoped the others were having better luck.

When they turned the corner, Mole positioned himself to take aim at the trailing guards, his faithful shotgun ready. Max and Alec heard more voices ahead of them. "Report, Officer Peters. Do you copy?"

Max and Alec shared a look, getting ready to fight. They took out the first pair of guards with no problems, but the sound of Mole's gunfire was enough to give away their position to every remaining guard. Within moments, guards began to appear from every direction, forcing Max and Alec into action.

Max felt suddenly dizzy mid-fight, her opponent taking advantage of this, kicking her to the floor. Her head smacked hard against the concrete. She rolled over, disoriented, and could only watch in horror as he picked up the gun she'd knocked out of his hands. He stood above her with his weapon ready to fire, wiping blood from his forehead.

Alec appeared from nowhere and disarmed the guard in the nick of time. "Max! Move!" Alec commanded.

"What's happening?" Mole yelled, hearing the commotion behind him.

"Clear here, you?" Alec responded.

"More coming in." Max could feel Alec's stare as she stood up, purposely not looking him in the eye.

"What's the deal, Max? He was human," Alec barked.

"Caught me off guard," she replied, still avoiding his gaze. She certainly couldn't tell him the truth.

Max could feel the tremors starting in her hands. She wouldn't have much time to get home before she was having a full-blown seizure. Apparently, Manticore hadn't fixed it. Why would they after all? They'd never cared about helping any of them, least of all her.

"Let's go!" she called to Mole.

They kept moving, looking to meet up with the rest of the crew. Max and Alec fought any oncoming guards while Mole kept lookout behind them. The corridor came to a T. Another tremor wracked Max's body as she peered around the bend to make sure they weren't headed straight into another group of guards. Alec was close behind her, close enough to know that something was off. Max could only pray for an exit to materialise.

* * *

Alec noticed Max shake as she leaned out to look down the hall. "What's wrong?"

"Let's just finish this," she retorted, and stepped around the corner.

Alec shook his head. Something was definitely wrong with her. No human should nearly kill Max in a fight. Alec ran along behind her when, suddenly, she collapsed against the wall for support.

"Max! What's wrong?" Alec whispered in her ear, shielding her from Mole. His arms were planted either side of her body, trapping her in place. Was she injured? He checked her over and couldn't see any signs of a wound. Then he saw the tiny tremors causing her muscles to spasm randomly.

Mole threw Alec a look of disgust. "Get your mind on the job."

Max pushed Alec back so she was no longer pinned to the wall. She signalled for Mole and Alec to move in the opposite direction at the upcoming T section. Alec refused, knowing she was trying to get rid of them. Alec motioned for Mole to split from them. "We'll check down here."

"Sure, you will," sarcasm lacing Moles voice.

"Go find the others," Alec commanded.

Mole shook his head callously. "Not my problem if you two don't make it out."

Alec watched as Max tried to hide her shakes. He saw guards approaching from behind so he put his arm around her waist. Before she could struggle free from his grip, he said, "Just shut up for once and follow my lead." They blurred down another long corridor. Alec had Max close to his side and could feel the tremors as they rocked her body.

"I… need… to get home," Max stammered as Alec looked down at her agony ridden eyes.

"I know," he said gravely. He spotted a lab and entered. She was in no condition to fight. It was time to hide and plot an escape route. Alec lowered Max down at the back of the room, leaning her against the wall. She was getting worse with each passing minute, her forehead starting to bead with sweat. Footsteps echoed along the hallway outside. They sat, hardly daring to breathe, until they faded away.

Alec activated his comm. "Luke, you hearing me?"

"Go ahead, Alec," Luke answered.

"I need you to help me find a clear way out of here. We're in a new section of the building."

"Where are you?"

Alec looked around. "Room 132."

"I'll see if I can access the facilities computers. I should be able to from this distance. You okay?"

"Luke, not now," Alec pleaded. Max began to slump over and he propped her up straighter.

"Can you get into the vents?"

"Nope," Alec replied imagining the ruckus they would make.

"Turn left and run about 500m til you see a Cleaning Room on the right. Go through two doors and there should be an exit."

"Fingers crossed, huh? Give me a heads up if you see anyone headed my way."

Alec lifted Max to her feet. "Climb on my back."

"I can walk," she protested, standing with the assistance of a nearby bench.

"We don't have time for you to stagger down the hall. I'd rather not get shot again." Max nodded and walked closer to him. Alec leaned down and forward feeling her legs wrap around him.

"Don't!" Max moaned. He grinned and kept his wise crack to himself. They entered the cleaning room, the scent of antiseptics surrounding them before they passed through two more doors spotting the exit just like Luke said. Large, solid steel doors stopped them from accessing freedom. Alec lowered Max's feet to the ground. He tried kicking the door, but it wouldn't budge. He tried shooting the handle with no luck. Alec saw Max over by the maintenance cupboard. "What are you doing?"

"Here try this?" she offered, handing him a sledgehammer.

"Oh, this I like," he said with childlike glee. Alec repeatedly swung at the door, but it had clearly been reinforced to keep Transgenics from escaping.

Behind him, Alec heard Max gasp. "No!" he heard her cry, and it sounded so broken, Alec knew whatever she'd found wasn't good. He turned and saw Max standing near a pile of soiled sheets in the corner of the room. She had pulled back one of the sheets and Alec only had a to catch a glimpse of the face revealed to know the Transgenic was dead.

Alec's shoulders dropped in defeat. "Max, we can't," he said gently. He hated to leave someone behind, even someone who was beyond their help, but he needed to take care of Max first.

"I can run," she offered, shakily wiping her forehead.

Alec just shook his head and let the fury at their situation fuel the blows of the sledgehammer against the door. He doubted she could walk let alone run through the forest. Her eyes, however, conveyed that she wasn't willing to budge. Alec knew her stance on sticking together.

Finally, the reinforced door gave way beneath the sledgehammer. He walked over to her and bundled up the body trying to ignore the stench of blood. Alec cocked his head at Max. "Get on. I can carry you both."

She hesitated then gave him a mock salute in reply. He bet it was about all the fight she could muster. Max did as he said and Alec felt her grip tightly to his back. Her body warm against his.

Alec grunted as he blurred under the strain of their weight. He didn't like being slowed down with literal dead weight while Max was exposed, an easy target on his back.

After several long minutes, he saw the vans and the others waiting for their arrival. He leant Max's trembling form by her bike. Alec slid open the van door, dropping the dead Transgenic inside near those they'd rescued. He ignored Luke's horrified look. "Meet you back at Terminal City." Alec closed the door before he was hit with 20 questions.

* * *

Alec parked Max's bike next to their apartment building. He'd ridden it back with Max behind him. She'd wrapped her arms around his body and he'd kept one arm over hers to hold her in place. All the while, he'd felt as her tremors became worse and worse.

Alec knew Max wouldn't want anyone to see her like this, weak. He pulled her from the bike and gathered her up in his arms. She tried to protest, but the shakes made it impossible for her to really fight him. He carried her up to his apartment, making sure to use the back staircase so no one would see them.

Max looked like death as he laid her down on his bed. Her tremors were now convulsions. She was pale and sweating profusely.

"Should I call Logan or his doctor pal?" Alec asked, feeling helpless.

Max struggled to speak. "Meds... bathroom." Alec was back from her apartment in no time, finding Max curled on her side shaking violently. Unable to watch her struggle with the bottle, he opened it and placed the tablets in her mouth. He'd never seen any Transgenics have seizures before. They never got sick. Why was Max sick?

"Milk," she whispered. He went to the kitchen and poured a half glass so she wouldn't spill it. While she drank, he sat back down on the edge of the bed, watching her for a moment. She finished the milk and set the glass on the bedside table with trembling fingers. Alec stood to head back to the kitchen and refill the glass, but Max reached out and grasped his wrist.

"Don't… go...," she pleaded.

Alec nodded with a soft smile. "Just getting more milk. Be right back," he said.

Watching her condition deteriorate over the evening hadn't been fun for him. Alec had seen the fear in her eyes. He wasn't going to leave her when she was like this. Especially since Max was letting him help her, which she never did.

Alec quickly refilled the glass, then grabbed a towel and ran it under the faucet to moisten it. He walked back to the bed, and saw that her eyes were closed. Alec set the glass aside, then placed the cool towel on her forehead, pleased when Max sighed in relief. Alec took off his jacket and changed out of his blood-soaked shirt. He then stretched out on the bed beside her, determined to watch over her.

After a few hours, her seizures finally tapered off and his worry began to dissipate. Alec could feel the stress of the day taking its toll. Now that he knew she was going to be okay, he could rest.

* * *

Max opened her eyes, taking a few moments to process where she was. She was lying on an unfamiliar bed, but the room smelt of a cologne she'd know anywhere and Alec's jacket hung on the closet door knob. It had to be Alec's bedroom. A painting Joshua had given him sat atop the dresser.

Max looked over her shoulder to find Alec asleep beside her. Alec was tossing and turning restlessly, and she guessed that was what had awakened her.

"Rachel, stop!" he yelled, causing her heart nearly to burst out of her chest in startled shock.

Alec's eyes flew open. The bed dipped as he threw his legs over the edge and sat up, his breathing ragged. He put his head in his hands and Max realized he had nightmares too.

She didn't want to alarm him, but she knew what it felt like to have the past haunt her. She softly placed a hand on his back. "You okay?"

Alec turned at her touch. "Sorry I woke you."

Max offered a soft smile. "I don't need much sleep. Shark DNA."

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked.

Max let the subject of his nightmare rest. She sat up, a little uncomfortable lying in his bed. "Better."

"So, that's happened before?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah… I've had seizures since I was nine. Manticore never knew that I was a lemon. Maybe they would've left me alone if they did." Max scoffed at the thought.

"You hid it?" Alec asked, sounding impressed as he angled his body in her direction.

"I had to." Max paused trying to find the courage to open up to him. "When Jack got the shakes, they dissected him. I wasn't going to be next." She watched as Alec sat quietly, listening and free of judgement like the night she told him about Ben. "My fam... my unit helped me. Seems Manticore fixed it, lucky you."

Alec grimaced at her words, answering sombrely, "I wouldn't call myself lucky."

Awkward silence descended between them. In all the time they had known each other, they had never really spoken about the specifics of what had happened to them at Manticore. It had been hell for her, but Alec said it was worse after she escaped. She had offered to listen if he ever wanted to talk, but part of her knew he wouldn't take her up on the offer.

"I was a good little soldier. I never questioned anything," Alec said grimly, looking down as he cracked his knuckles.

"You had your schemes going when we met." Max smirked, remembering their first meeting and Alec did the same.

"It was different. That was after everything that happened and psy ops."

She could sense the shame he felt over his actions at Manticore and wanted to reassure him. "They weren't fans of free thinkers. It's not like you could step out of line there," Max shared humourlessly, remembering the times she rebelled and the torture techniques they'd employed, namely on her recapture.

"Bet you never fell in line. Defiant as always?" Alec said, glancing up at her. Max wondered if that was how he saw her, strong.

"I wasn't… like this back then. Zack… he was always strong."

Max saw Alec tense at the mention of Zack. "Ah the infamous Brother Zack. I wonder where he disappeared to?" Alec waited for a response that she wasn't ready to give. After a while he met her gaze in the silence.

She'd never shared the events of that day with him. Only Logan knew. Cindy hadn't asked for details, simply provided a shoulder to cry on yet again. "Alec, I can't," Max begged, looking away from him, hugging her legs close to her body. She couldn't talk about Zack.

"I didn't fall in line. I lied once, for my breeding partner. You're lucky I'm a good liar." They both laughed, feeling some of the tension lift from the room. He always let her off the hook, didn't push. She wondered if he knew how grateful she was.

Max faced him, laying her head and folded arms on her knees. Tentatively, she asked, "Why did you lie? Was that part of Renfro's little plan?"

"Yes and No. I was intrigued," he replied, their eyes boring into each other's. Max had thought about what he said during their heated sparring match. He had always helped her even when she was cold to him. This felt like the right time to let him know she appreciated it. Max fixated on her shirt hem, not quite brave enough to say the words to his face.

"Thanks for helping me out… not just this time." There was genuine shock on his face at her words when she glanced up.

"Sam?"

"Very funny!" Max spat, throwing a pillow at his head.

Alec laughed. "What kind of meds are you on?"

"Must be something strong. I'm in your bed," she offered sweetly, never missing a beat.

"You really thought that would never happen?" Alec grinned at her, eyes full of mischief.

This, that look, was why the women of Seattle flocked towards him. "Look, I know you only stuck around because of me and now you're stuck in this mess," she whispered.

"My, my… someone thinks highly of herself," he declared comically.

Max rolled her eyes. He couldn't be serious for two seconds. She fidgeted unsure of his next words.

"I'm not stuck anywhere I don't wanna be."

Max looked up to find him focused on her, deadly serious. The conversation was getting too heavy for her liking. Max hurriedly got up off the bed. "I should probably go see how everything went last night."

"You can stay. I'm not kicking you out," he bargained.

Max straightened out her clothes. "Thanks for the offer."

She was about to leave his room when he called, "Max, you might wanna fix your hair. Otherwise people might think we really are breeding partners."

She narrowed her eyes and walked into his bathroom, fixing her hair and splashing water on her face. She picked up her bottle of pills from his side table and gave him a small nod before leaving the room. Walking to his front door, she looked around the apartment. It was smaller than hers and his view was blocked by other buildings.

She smiled, filled with wonder. Alec had given her the better place.


End file.
